To Prove Himself
by Akuri-Chan
Summary: Since he was adopted, Tari and Lance kind of babied Hikaru. Now he wants to prove he doesn't need them. Tari and Lance understand... So why are they following him? R&R Pg for mild violence Haitus
1. Prologue

Hey. My name is Hikaru. I live in Viridian City, right next to the Pokemon league. My brother is Lance, the Dragon Master, and my sister is Tari, leader of the Elite Blue Bands. Today is one week after my 10th birthday. I'm ready.  
  
Prologue!!! ^^ Too many fanfictions at one time. oh well. 


	2. The Beginning

As I cruise the hill on my brand new, shiny red bike, I notice the change in the environment. Up ahead, I can see Little Root Town, and wonder why starting towns are always so small. I'm so absorbed looking for the lab that I run headlong into the back of a Machoke.  
  
"Oh, sorry sir!" I say hastily and leave, but something catches my eye. "Uh, sir, is someone moving in?"  
  
The Machoke grunts and continues to move boxes.  
  
"Thank you sir." I receive another grunt. Suddenly, a rather tall lady appears at the door. A boy around my age comes out after her.  
  
"Oh! Are you our new neighbor? Why don't you show my son around? His name is Kuroi. Thank you so much!" She disappears back inside. Faintly, I can hear a baby crying, and a few toddlers whining. I don't have the heart to say that I'm not her neighbor, and I look at Kuroi awkwardly.  
  
He is slightly taller than me. His messy black hair did not look like it had been combed in a while. His eyes are green, and they're kinda scary. His T-shirt is very dark navy blue and his jeans are black.  
  
"So, uh, sorry. I'm not your neighbor." I say.  
  
He nods. "I know."  
  
We stand awkwardly, when a girl runs up to us.  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!! I'M SO SORRY!!!" She apologizes like crazy.  
  
"Uh. It's ok," I say. She's really really, really. pretty. Her knee-length, hazelnut colored hair glistens in the midday sun. Her bangs curve gently upward before falling loosely to her side. She wears a lime green dress, which stops at her thighs. A yellow sash is tied a little above her waist.  
  
"So, um. are you guys brothers?" She asks.  
  
"We just met," Kuroi and I sweat drop.  
  
"Oh." She looks at us. "Well, which one of you is my new neighbor?"  
  
"He is," I point. "His name is Kuroi. My name is Hikaru."  
  
"I can introduce myself, thank you very much," He snaps.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Oh! Hello Kuroi! Hello Hikaru!" She says. "I'm Kaliko! Nice to meet you! I'll show you around!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
I sigh as they walk off. No attention on me. I'm kind of used to no attention, and I don't like it anyways. But now is an exception. Kuroi's got all the attention. Then again, I had Toby and Aaron show me around when I moved in. Forget it. I'll try and find the lab right now. I wander around, looking for a big building. I find one, and go in. A scientist is in there, and tells me Professor Birch is away. I shrug and leave.  
  
I decide to go north, where pokemon dwell. I pass this guy standing near the exit.  
  
"I heard someone yell for help! Someone should do something!" He panics.  
  
I keep walking, and see a professor-like guy sitting in a tree. A doglike pokemon stands beneath, barking.  
  
"Help!!!" The man yells.  
  
"Who're you?" I call.  
  
"I'm professor Birch! HELP!!!"  
  
"Uh. What do I do?" I yell back.  
  
"You see that bag? There are three poke balls in it. Throw one out!" He yells.  
  
"Uh." I stare at the poke balls. "Which one?"  
  
"Whatever one! Just hurry!" He scrabbles higher up the tree.  
  
"Ok." I throw a poke ball. A little blue creature with orange gills on its cheeks pops out.  
  
"Mudkip!"  
  
I've never seen a pokemon like that before.  
  
"HELP!!!"  
  
"Uh, right!" I've had pokemon before. "Mudkip, tackle!"  
  
The little frog (I'll call it a frog for now) gurgles and tackles the dog. It turns and growls menacingly.  
  
"Mudkip, tackle!" I command. Mudkip hits the dog, and gurgles. The dog whines and slinks away into the grass.  
  
"Phew! I'm glad you saved me!" Professor Birch climbs down from the tree. "Why don't we go back to the lab?"  
  
) At the Lab.(  
  
"Daddy! Hikaru! You're back!" Kaliko runs up to meet us. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I got chased up a tree by a poochyena," He sighs. "Hikaru, I suppose you've met my daughter."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, yea."  
  
"You know, I think that Mudkip likes you very much! I know, I'll let you keep it. You want to give it a nickname?" He scratches his head.  
  
"Uh. Ok. Kipper!"  
  
"Ok. Kaliko, you decided yet?" He turns to Kaliko.  
  
"Daddy, you gave me my Torchic a while ago. Kuroi gets the Treeko!" She smiles.  
  
"Perfect! Hikaru, when is your sister going to get here?"  
  
"What? Tari's coming?" I gasp.  
  
"Yes. She said she would bring the pokedexes! You can't start your journey without pokedexes!" Professor Birch cries.  
  
"Hold your horses! I'm here already!" Tari calls. She has waist long, orange hair, blue eyes, and a cool job. Tari has the power to take a pokemon away from anyone mistreating it. She's a highly respected police officer, along with Akuryou. They're identical twins, I think.  
  
Tari's a bit melodramatic and she takes her pokemon everywhere she goes. Right now, she's got a bird like thing covered by clouds hovering nearby; a greenish dog with a bit of yellow standing close; a silvery beetle thing with black spots on her head; and a mini dinosaur thing in her arms. She's also holding three eggs that are about 10 inches from the pointy end to the stubby one. Tari's pokemon have the weirdest nicknames, and I think it's becoming one of my habits too.  
  
"Altitude, leave Aggro alone," She says to the blue bird. "Triker, don't eat my cape, please. Larvy! Don't bite Triker!!!"  
  
Everyone stares, bewildered. All except me.  
  
"Hey Hikaru! Pick up Larvy for me, will ya?" I try to subdue the struggling Larvitar.  
  
"Wow, Hikaru! You're sister is so cool! My name's Kaliko!" She shoves right pass me.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tari, you probably know. Nice to meet you! And you are.?" Tari looks at Kuroi.  
  
"Kuroi."  
  
"Oh. Nice to meet you too!" She attempts to shake hands, but can't, so just smiles at him. "Pokedex delivery!" She chirps, handing the pokedexes to Professor Birch.  
  
"Finally!" He passes them out. "These machines will automatically record data on pokemon you've captured."  
  
Everyone looks at his/her Pokedex with great interest, while Tari lectures us.  
  
"Not all pokemon stay the way they are when you catch them. Some of them evolve. That's when they change shape." She keeps talking while everyone gives her sleepy eyes.  
  
"Um. Tari. You're boring!" I blurt out. She gives me the evil eye, but doesn't kill me.  
  
"Fine. I'll shut up!" She says.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Altitude! Leave Aggro alone!" She brushes the bird away. "Altitude is an Altaria. Aggro is an Aron. Triker is an Electrike. Larvy is a Larvitar. Larvitar don't live in Hoenn, so, yeah. Hikaru, you can take him with you. He is partly yours."  
  
"Uh. Great!" I pat Larvy on the head.  
  
"You don't get credit for getting him, though."  
  
"Darn."  
  
"They don't-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, you told me already. C'mon Larvy!"  
  
"Hikaru! Come back here!" Tari chases me out the door with her pokemon. Kaliko and Kuroi stare at us.  
  
"Professor Birch, HELP ME!!!!!!!!!" I yell. He's too confused, and is not much help. We all calm down, eventually, and sit down to rest.  
  
) A few hours later.(  
  
"OK, bye!" I call as I leave the lab. Luckily, Tari gave me some poke balls before I left.  
  
Kuroi looks up, gives me a funny look, and goes back to staring into space. He's weird.  
  
Going up the path, a blackish dog jumps out at me. On closer inspection, it's the same one that attacked Professor Birch. It growls at me, and attacks.  
  
"Kipper! Tackle!" I cry. My Mudkip jumps the dog, landing on its back; an unplanned move. "Kipper!" The dog runs around wildly, with Kipper hanging on for dear life.  
  
"Tackle!" I cry again. Kipper jumps off the dog's back, and charges. He hits the dog square in the stomach, and it whines pitifully. "Pokeball, go!" The ball closes around the dog, and the next few seconds are tense. The ball wiggles, but breaks open as the dog jumps back out. "Shoot!" The dog growls at me, and runs off into the bushes.  
  
"Oh well, I guess we'll catch one later, eh Kipper? Larvy?"  
  
"Lar."  
  
"Kip."  
  
"Good. Let's go to the next city!"  
  
"Lar!"  
  
"Kip!"  
  
) In the next city.(  
  
"Oldale town, huh?" I ask.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, but if you're looking for a gym, we don't have one. Petalburg does, however," The woman in front of a shop says.  
  
"Oh, thanks!"  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
I walk toward the west, in hopes of defeating the gym leader there before Kuroi does. Larvy and Kipper frolic in the grass, running over any pokemon that gets in their way. Zigzagoons, little brown and white raccoons, scurry out of the way quickly as possible, while the wavy, green grass is crushed underneath the intruders. Little black dogs, like the one before, howl at Larvy, in which he howls right back. They run away, tails between their legs. Poochyenas, they're called.  
  
"Hey Hikaru!" I hear a familiar voice call.  
  
"Hey Kaliko! You catch any pokemon yet?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah! I caught a couple Zigzagoons, a Poochyena and a Wurmple. What about you?" She proudly showed off her new pokemon.  
  
"Heh, I haven't caught any yet." I flash a sheepish grin.  
  
"What? But surely you've met some!"  
  
"Yeah. But they keep getting away!" I whine, not making a very good impression on Kaliko.  
  
"Boys. Oh well, too bad! Mind if I stick with you for a while?"  
  
"No. Stay as long as you like!" I sigh. I've got to catch more pokemon! Right on time, the bushes start rustling. It's the Poochyena! It growls at us. Behind it are several more Poochyenas, the ones we scared to death.  
  
The Poochyena barks a few times at my pokemon, no doubt making him sound big and impressive. Larvy gives him the evil eye.  
  
"Lar!" He steps forward.  
  
The Poochyena circles his new "prey", growling menacingly. Little did he know, Larvy would be the most formidable opponent he'd ever fought.  
  
"Larvy, rock smash!" I yell. Larvy decides to ignore me, and stabs Poochyena with his horn instead. Poochyena whimpers pitifully as the Pokeball closes. The ball wiggles left, right, then left again, and stops. "Woohoo!" I grab the Pokeball and dance around in circles like an insane person.  
  
"What are you doing?" A cold voice asks.  
  
"WA!!!!!!" I'm so shocked I drop the poor Poochyena, and bend down to pick it up immediately. "Kuroi! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"What if I can't help it?" He smirks.  
  
"Kuroi, be nice to Hikaru. Hikaru, ignore him," Kaliko shakes her finger at us. "You catch any pokemon yet?"  
  
"Yeah. Tons."  
  
"Mr. Terse-'N-short-answers," I hiss at him.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Come and make me."  
  
"I think I will!" I roll up my sleeves and march over to him. He rolls up his sleeves too, and we start a big scuffle that everyone comes to watch.  
  
"Boys! Stop it!" Kaliko yells. I don't see this next part, but I know Tari comes over, because the next second, Kuroi and I are soaking wet.  
  
"Tari!" I whine. She doesn't here me because she's too busy talking to her friends.  
  
"See Blue? I told you it would work! Now you and Red owe me and Green a whole week of lab work!" She's saying to two boys; Blue, one with spike hair, and Red, the other boy with a backwards cap.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Yeah! A whole week of sweeping out pokemon manure is not what I had in mind!" Red says, stepping back.  
  
"Too bad! You were the ones that suggested those stakes in the first place!" Green counters.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"But. But." Red protests.  
  
"No buts!" Tari and Green say unanimously.  
  
"Aw."  
  
"See Red? I told you we shouldn't have betted!"  
  
"Oh yeah? You're the one who wanted to bet in the first place! It's all your fault, you and your never ending fight between Tari."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who suggested the penalties!"  
  
Red put his hands over his ears. "I told you we shouldn't have betted, but would you listen? Nooooo. Blue's too high and mighty to listen to suggestions from his best friend."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I say so."  
  
"Ooo. Now Blue thinks he can boss me around. I'm so scared!" Red mocks.  
  
"Do you want me to make you be quiet?!"  
  
"Sure, go ahead! I dare you!" Red and Blue start to fight. Tari and Green shake their heads.  
  
"Boys." Tari sighs.  
  
"Yeah, boys." Green echoes.  
  
"I agree," Kaliko says, eyeing us. Kuroi and I look at her, still in our wet clothes. "I suggest you change."  
  
"Good idea." Kuroi plods toward the pokecenter. I follow him, grabbing my backpack as we go.  
  
) Much Later.(  
  
"About time!" Tari's standing there just as we walk out. "Kaliko left already."  
  
"Oh, darn." I sigh. I wish she stayed.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go to Petalburg," Kuroi says. "I'm not going to wait for you either."  
  
"Ok! I'm coming!"  
  
) At Petalburg.(  
  
"Hey boys! About time!" Kaliko runs up to meet us. "I was just about to fight Norman without you guys!"  
  
"Norman? Who's that?" I ask. I see Kuroi open his mouth to say something, but Kaliko cuts him off.  
  
"Norman's the Petalburg gym leader!" She gives me a funny look. "Don't tell me you didn't know that!"  
  
"Uh. Then I won't say anything," I grinned.  
  
"Haha, very funny. You guys ready?" Kaliko pulls out her Pokeballs.  
  
"Ready!" I answer eagerly. Kuroi just nods. We step boldly toward the Gym, and right when we get to the door, Tari walks out.  
  
"Hey you guys!" She says. "You going to fight the gym leader?"  
  
"Yeah!" We all answer.  
  
"Cool. Don't take him lightly, he's strong!" Tari chirps.  
  
"Uh. Ok!" We walk in. The room is huge!!! A man stands in the middle of the room, and sees us as soon as we enter. He has black hair, funky clothes, and a serious expression. A boy our age is standing with him. He's got hair that sticks out in weird directions, and he looks like he doesn't get enough exercise, since he's all skinny and pale looking.  
  
"Welcome, trainers. Kuroi! Come here. Meet Wally." The gym leader starts a conversation with Kuroi, while he just nods silently. After a few minutes, Kuroi turns and leaves with the boy. I am confused. How does the leader know Kuroi???  
  
"Who are you?" The man turns to us now.  
  
"I am Hikaru, from Viridian City!" I say.  
  
"Hikaru. Heh. Viridian City? That's very far away. What about you?" He looks at Kaliko.  
  
"Kaliko Birch. Little Root," She says, stiffening.  
  
"Oh, I see. So you wish to challenge me?" We nod, and he continues. "Well, I can't turn down a challenge. I am Norman, the Gym leader of Petalburg. I accept your challenge! Who will battle me first?"  
  
"I will!" Kaliko steps forward. "Torchi, go!"  
  
"Tor!" A little orange chicken thing pops out of its poke ball. Three yellow feathers stick up from its head.  
  
"Slaking!!!" A huge sloth comes out of its Pokeball. It has a pig nose.  
  
"That's an ugly pokemon," I say.  
  
"Torchic, peck!" Kaliko commands. Torchi scratches the big 'old oaf, but it doesn't seem to feel anything. "What?!"  
  
"Façade!" The sloth attacks Torchi, and it is an instant KO.  
  
"Torchi!" Kaliko rushes to her pokemon. "What did you do to her?!"  
  
"She's just knocked out," I tell her. But she doesn't listen.  
  
"You big meanie!" She yells at Norman. He just shrugs.  
  
"That's what you'd expect from fighting with my dad." Kaliko and I jump. It is Kuroi, and he is back with Wally.  
  
"What?!" We both exclaim.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Norman is your dad?!" We both yell.  
  
"Yeah. Back off!" He pushes us away, and whispers something to Norman. Wally stands off to the side, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"Hey Wally," Kaliko walks up to Wally. "How you doing today?"  
  
"Great! Look! Kuroi helped me catch this pokemon!" He shows us a Pokeball. The pokemon inside tries to hide from our peeping eyes.  
  
"Hey, kid. You seen dorkachan anywhere?" Blue marches into the gym. "Well?"  
  
"Who's dorkachan?" I ask meekly.  
  
"Your dorky sister." He looks at Kaliko, Wally, and Kuroi, who has finished talking to his father, is joining our group. "Who're you?"  
  
"I'm Kaliko, this is Wally, and that's Kuroi!" Kaliko shrinks under his glare.  
  
"Ahem! I can introduce myself, thank you very much!" Kuroi says indignantly.  
  
"Oh, sorry!"  
  
Blue sighs and walks outside. We follow him. Tari is coming over, holding a bundle of blankets.  
  
"What do you want, Blue?"  
  
"Nothing," He shrugs.  
  
"Sis? Can I fight Norman now?" I ask.  
  
"Sure. Go ahead."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
) In the gym.(  
  
"You're back. Haven't you learned your lesson?" Norman glares at us when we walk back in.  
  
"No. I wasn't the one who battled!" I draw my Pokeball. Kaliko gives me this little look.  
  
"Slakoth!"  
  
"Larvy!" The little dinosaur comes out of his Pokeball.  
  
"Façade!"  
  
"Hidden Power!" You see, my sister spoiled Larvy when she caught him. She gave him all these calcium, carbos, iron, protein, and all those other power ups. Larvy's got the stats of a level 30 or so Tyranitar, even though he's level 7. I guess I'm not paying attention, because I hear Kaliko gasp. Norman's Slakoth lies slumped on the ground.  
  
"One hit KO!" Kaliko gasps again. Even Kuroi looks mildly surprised.  
  
"Hmph! Slakoth!" Another pig nosed thing!  
  
"Hidden power!" I yell again.  
  
"Argh! Vigoroth!" A light gray sloth attacks Larvy.  
  
"HIDDEN POWER!!!" I cry. Larvy has never fainted in a pokemon battle. Meaning that I shouldn't break that record. Just on time, Larvy releases his aura.  
  
"YAY!!! Another victory!" Kaliko jumps up and down. Norman sighs.  
  
"Beaten by a mere child. Kuroi, I hope you can be as strong as Hikaru someday!" Norman puts the badge in my hand. Kuroi only nods.  
  
) Outside again...(  
  
"Hikaru! You beat Norman?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"I knew it would be easy with Larvy. Maybe I should take him back." Tari grinned at me.  
  
"No!" I hold the Pokeball tightly.  
  
"I was just kidding! But really, you should train your other pokemon too," Tari runs her fingers through her hair.  
  
"Don't worry!" I calm down.  
  
"I better not!" Tari says.  
  
"Dorkachan!" Blue again.  
  
"What is it?" Tari shoots him a look of pure poison.  
  
"Norman's really angry. He's all yelling that Hikaru cheated by using a pokemon that doesn't live in the Hoenn region," Blue smirks. "He's got a point. How're you going to defend yourself this time?"  
  
"Tell him it's only level 7."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Well, then tell him it's none of his business whether Hikaru uses pokemon that aren't from the Hoenn region of not. It doesn't really matter." Tari shrugs. "Besides, Larvy is Hikaru's pokemon."  
  
"Whatever." Blue ran back into the gym.  
  
"Hikaru! You beat Norman!" Kaliko exclaims suddenly. Kuroi glares at me.  
  
"Uh. Yeah, I guess." Now I have sudden attention.  
  
"That was so cool! How come Larvy was so strong, but my Torchic was so. nothing-like?" Kaliko looks at Larvy as if he is an alien from outer space or something.  
  
"Well, my sister gave him all these power ups."  
  
"Oh. But don't they cost a lot of money?" Kaliko keeps on nagging.  
  
"Kaliko! C'mere and see this! Isn't he so cute?" Tari squeals from outside.  
  
"Aww!!" A baby seal peeks out of the bundle of blankets.  
  
"Sis? Can I talk to you?" I start for a more private place to talk.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Stop following me! You already promised that you wouldn't give me excessive help!!!" I hiss.  
  
"I'm not! We just happened to be passing by." Tari grins. "Alright, I'll stop."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Well, see ya!!!" Tari flies away on her Charizard. I know she won't follow me after this. I hope.  
  
Yay!!! Second veeeeery long chapter!!! 


End file.
